


Under the Rubble

by Rivea12



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, DOT Names will be used, Defenders of tomorrow - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Leakira is real, M/M, Voltron Reboot, What are Tags?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 04:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivea12/pseuds/Rivea12
Summary: After the attack on Earth from the Galra, human inhabitants have been forced underground in order to escape enslavement. Fulfilling the dying wishes of Commander Alfor, five worthy riders must come together to save their home.





	Under the Rubble

**Defenders of Tomorrow: Under the Rubble**

**(VLD REBOOT)**

**Prologue**

**Verse By: ShowTalk12**

Earth in peaceful times was considered vibrant and expanding. Each inhabitant carried with them a level of quintessence unique to themselves. They fed the Earth with their energy and in return, it provided them with life in the forms of food, water, and natural beauty. Those who lived within the city walls of Altea used their quintessence within their work, creating machinery and other forms of technology to further advance the population. Led under Commander Alfor,  the Altean economy was booming in trade stocks, expanding past their city walls. Many came from all over to learn from Alfor, and aid in the advancements of his technology. With the influx of people came the discovery of mates.  

Mates transcribed through Altean history were the formation of bonds between one's quintessence and another's. Although each bond was unique within itself, they were not limited to that of both mental and physical properties. Examples of some mates were recorded to feel the other’s pain or hear the other’s thoughts. With so little information and a multitude of pairings formed in all shapes and sizes, left the world open to understanding the diverse people within it. In the hopes of finding love, they lived in harmony, until The Galra attacked.  

When The Galra had struck Earth, no one was prepared. There were rumors of battles between a select few earthlings and The Galra empire, but that was said to take place light years away. No one expected The Galra to bring the fight home.  

As destruction and countless casualties started to rise, humans began to take reprieve underground, segregating themselves in select factions around the world. Those who were unfortunate enough not to reach underground before the raid was subjected to countless test and experiments under the witch Honerva and her acolytes.  

Witnesses of witch’s experiments recounted horrific tales of humans being trafficked as slaves into compounds within city capital walls. There she began harnessing their very quintessence, merging them with that of her own synthetic brand and weaponry. Those who were rescued from the compound were already too far gone under Galra control, both of mind and body, to be saved. Mates that were captured were used as bargaining chips for any information on the surviving factions. The cationic remnants of the lone survivor of the pairings were used as exampled threats to those who dared to de The Empire. 

Taking extensive precautionary measures, any information regarding the location and communication methods of each faction was kept secret. Only through the selected coding of messages strewn throughout the capital directed refuges to safe passageways underground.  

In his final days during his fight against The Galra, Commander Alfor handed down the secret to his last defense against The Galra to his only daughter Alzina. Harnessing the last of his quintessence, he transformed five riders into sentient defense machinery, only operational to those worthy of riding them. Left with the remains of her father's final wishes, only she can find the five Defenders of Tomorrow, tasked with saving the universe. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I've started to dabble in the D.O.T. Fan verse and I am living for it, Voltron did us wrong, and it's time to take back our Kalnce. Deciding to take my own spin on things using some of the threads that have come up on Twitter. Names in this verse will stick to what's been floating around (see below). I don't really know how this story is going to go but I do have a few chapters already set in motion. I will be looking for recommendations on later chapters, so let me know what you think in the comments! 
> 
> Ratings and warnings may change 
> 
>  
> 
> Akira- Keith  
> Leandro- Lance  
> Alzina- Allura  
> Rowan- Romelle  
> Dante- Adam  
> Hachi/Hachiko- Shiro  
> Pana/Laya- Pidge  
> Henare- Hunk  
> Nova- Ezor  
> Vaughn- Zethrid


End file.
